liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Priscilla
Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza, Clan Korval Childhood *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza *pronounced: Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza = prih-SILL-ah deh-la-CROY EE men-DOH-zah *born SY 1359"The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line", Adventures in the Liaden Universe #8 *Terran, a native of the planet Sintia where she was "Moonhawk-in-Training" before she was cast out of the Temple''Moonphase'' *Witch -- Sintian witches are equivalent to The Dramliz on Liad *Left Sintia with nothing but her earrings and a few Terran bits when she was 16, roughly SY 1375 *Mr. dea'Gauss reports to Shan: "Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza was ostracized from her world for the crime called 'blasphemy' ten Standard Years gone by. The details of this crime are covered most fully by Ms. Veltrad's report. I wished only to assure you at this present that Sintia's melant'i suffers greatly by the reported incident. Lady Mendoza's actions were, as always, above reproach.... In order to keep face, her House cast her forth as well."Conflict of Honors Age 16 to 26 *Took various jobs on various ships while striving to learn the Liaden language and pursuing — not achieving— a pilot license *Work summary in those 10 years: "I've been on trading ships since I was sixteen. And the Goddess isn't as powerful in the galaxy as She is on Sintia." "Since you were sixteen," he repeated, abandoning the Goddess abruptly. "What do you know?" She raised her brows. "I know how to cook for a crew of twenty, how to wash up for a crew of thirty-three, how to decode messages, how to code messages. I can drive a jitney, calculate weight distributions, figure loading capacities. Whenever possible, I've pursued pilot training. My marksmanship rating is ninety percent accuracy at two hundred paces with a standard pellet gun. I speak Trade, Terran, Crenish, and Sintian. I understand Liaden better than I speak it. If I have to, I can shoot astrogation."Conflict of Honors, chapter 6 in Audible format 4 months on Daxflan *Her worst job lasted only months *cargo master for Sav Rid Olanek, Clan Plemia, on the tradeship Daxflan''Conflict of Honors chapter 2-5 *Things went bad when she uncovered drug smuggling. Bellaquesa. Second Mate Dagmar locked her in a pod on Jankalim and abandoned her, stealing her few possessions. Conflict of Honors chapters 4-5 *So P applied for work on Dutiful Passage, which by the Luck was in orbit. Conflict of Honors chapter 6 Job Interview: Dutiful Passage *Interview with Captain Shan yos'Galan : I've been—dismissed—from my post on Daxflan. Yours is the only ship in at Jankalim now, so I'm applying here." "I see." He sipped wine. "Your dismissal sounds abrupt." "Extremely." He nodded again, shifted in his chair, and rested his arms on the desk top. "Ms. Mendoza, I have a copy of your record here . . . ." He spun the computer screen around. Priscilla frowned, her eyes traveling automatically down the lines of information. Ladybird . . . As You Like It . . . Tyrunner . . . Selda . . . Dante . . . Daxflan. "Motherless, lying, spawn of a--" She gasped, and the rest was lost as the enormity of the thing hit her. Ruin . . . . She met Shan yos'Galan's eyes. "It's a lie." "Do you want to say so officially?" He spun the screen back. "It looks pretty bad, doesn't it? 'Suspected larceny. Jumped ship, Jankalim, Standard 1385.'" He leaned back in the chair and sipped wine, his eyes on her face.Conflict of Honors chapter 6 Positions on The Passage *Captain Shan yos'Galan hired Priscilla to crew on Dutiful Passage in SY 1385, as pilot-in-training / apprentice second mate, and pet librarian, reporting to Lina Faaldom, chief librarian.''Conflict of Honors chapter 8 **as pet librarian, she cared for norbears like Frodo. See Companion Animals. *achieved first class Pilot in 1385 *became First Mate in 1386 *When Plan B went in effect in 1392/1393 she was a Master Pilot, so when Shan went out on a repair boat to fix a hole in DP's hull she became Captain: "We have two Master pilots on this ship -- the captain and the first mate. It’s sensible to have one with the ship at all times."Plan B, Dutiful Passage, in Jump *highest rank she held: Master Pilot and Captain of Dutiful Passage *On Computer Screen, when she enters passcode to become Captain: Plan B, Dutiful Passage, in Jump CANDIDATE: PRISCILLA DELACROIX Y MENDOZA, CLAN KORVAL HISTORY: PET LIBRARIAN PILOT THIRD CLASS, TRAINING SECOND CLASS SECOND MATE PILOT SECOND CLASS, TRAINING FIRST CLASS FIRST MATE PILOT FIRST CLASS, TRAINING MASTER... ACCEPT: PRISCILLA DELACROIX Y MENDOZA, CLAN KORVAL RANK: CAPTAIN ADJUSTMENT: CAPTAIN’S KEY FILE ACCEPT Balance Sav Rid Olanek *Sav Rid Olanek of Clan Plemia tricked/cheated Shan / Dutiful Passage of 40 Cantra (a lot of $$$) with a false Mezzik-Root medical deliveryConflict of Honors chapter 19 * Sav Rid Olanek and second mate Dagmar continued to slander and attack Priscilla, Shan, and Dutiful Passage in various ways *dea'Gauss investigated. * see Olanek, Clan Plemia — Balance judgement Korval Kin *Lifemate to Shan yos'Galan * conceiving a child with Shan Alliance of Equals *A member of Clan Korval *See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval